Exchange Program
by PaamSpunk
Summary: Fic Elounor. Estou ensaiando pra escrever essa fic há meses pq essa história existe. Sim, de verdade. Aconteceu com um casal de amigos que conheci durante meu intercâmbio em LA. O casal real se chama Daniel (Brasileiro) e Gloria (Espanhola). Bom, na verdade é baseado na história deles mas alguns detalhes são da minha criatividade. Na fic, Louis interpreta Daniel e Eleanor, a Gloria


"Você pode me ajudar a achar minha mala, por favor?"

Eu estava encostado em algum canto daquele salão no aeroporto de San Francisco, com meus fones de ouvido no último volume esperando minha mala chegar. Pelo o que eu tinha entendido, havia dado algum problema com o nosso vôo e seguraram todas as bagagens e eu teria que esperar até elas serem liberadas.

"Hey, você!" uma mão abanando na frente do meu rosto tentando me chamar a atenção me tirou do transe. "Você pode me ajudar a achar minha mala, por favor?" Seu sotaque era forte. Tirei meus fones de ouvido enquanto a respondia.

"Desculpa, não estava te ouvindo. Claro, você a perdeu?". Ela era linda. Não uma beleza daquelas que a gente vê em capas de revistas, mas sua beleza era natural. Magra, não muito mais baixa do que eu, cabelos castanhos e um sorriso lindo. Por pouco não me distraí com seu sorriso.

"Ela não chega na esteira nunca! Deve ter passado e eu não a vi" ela dizia e olhava preocupada em direção a esteira.

"De que cor ela é?"

"vermelha"

Ficamos uns minutos ali parados aguardando nossas malas.

"Me chamo Louis" Eu resolvi me apresentar.

"Eleanor" Ela virou para mim sorrindo enquanto dizia seu nome. Aquele sorriso.

"Hey! Olha sua mala ali"

Eleanor soltou um suspiro de alívio enquanto eu pegava sua mala e colocava no chão. Algo me chamou a atenção. Uma etiqueta. O nome de uma agência.

"Obrigada, Louis"

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro"

"Você está aqui de intercâmbio?"

"Estou... Porque?" Eleanor me olhava confusa.

"Porque vamos estudar na mesma escola. Não pude deixar de ver a etiqueta da sua agencia..."

"Ai meu Deus, não acredito! Que coincidência!"

Ficamos ali conversando, ainda no salão das bagagens, enquanto minha mala não chegava. Descobri que Eleanor tinha 21 anos, era espanhola, morava em Barcelona (isso explicava o seu sotaque estranho e forte) e era modelo fotográfica não muito reconhecida. Ela me disse que estava ali para melhorar seu inglês, assim como eu, para conseguir trabalhos melhores.

Quando finalmente minha mala chegou, seguimos para o portão de desembarque e descobrimos que, graças a minha mala, o transfer que nos levaria até a escola desistiu de nos esperar. A nossa sorte era que na etiqueta da nossa agencia havia o endereço da escola. Pedimos um taxi e dividimos as contas. Eleanor iria morar com uma família local, enquanto eu ficaria na residência estudantil da escola e dividiria o quarto com alguns alunos.

"Obrigada por hoje, Louis. Adorei te conhecer" Eleanor disse quando sua host family chegou para a levar pra casa.

"Também adorei te conhecer. Espero te ver por aí amanhã"

Peguei minhas malas e segui para a residência estudantil que ficava a poucos metros da escola. O apartamento não era muito grande, mas era muito confortável. Tinha apenas um quarto com 2 beliches, um banheiro, uma cozinha pequena e uma sala. Não tinha TV. Teria que dar um jeito para meus vídeo games.

Quando entrei no quarto, havia uma pessoa dormindo e um cara alto e cabeludo numa escrivaninha aparentemente estudando. Me apresentei.

"Olá, sou o Louis. Sou brasileiro."

"Oi Louis, me chamo Harry. Sou venezuelano. Você chegou agora?"

"Prazer. Sim, acabei de chegar. Onde posso deixar minhas coisas?"

"Você pode escolher sua cama, tem a parte de cima das duas beliches livres. Suas coisas você pode colocar no armário logo ali. Acabei de esquentar uma pizza. Se estiver com fome, pode pegar lá na cozinha."

"Obrigado, Harry. Vou ficar nessa cama aqui, tudo bem?"

"Certo, eu durmo aqui embaixo. Aquele ali dormindo é o Zayn e pode ficar tranqüilo que ele dorme como uma pedra."

"Amanhã eu me apresento a ele. Obrigado pela pizza, vou lá comer um pedaço, tomar um banho e dormir porque estou um pouco cansado da viagem e amanhã devo estar cedo na escola."

"Tudo bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me avisar"

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e fui pra escola. Além de mim, havia alguns novos alunos que haviam chegado naquele final de semana que também começariam as aulas comigo. Procurei por Eleanor e não a encontrei. O monitor nos apresentou a escola e algumas normas que teríamos que seguir.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o que o monitor dizia. "Desculpe, Ben, essa aluna chegou atrasada" Eleanor entrou na sala cochichando um "me desculpe" para o monitor a nossa frente. Sua bochecha pareciam duas maçãs de tão vermelha de vergonha que ela sentia. De cabeça baixa ela correu e sentou na cadeira a minha frente. Ela não me notou. Ri da cena e sussurrei um "oi" em seu ouvido. A reação dela me fez rir ainda mais. Ela deu um pulo em sua cadeira com o susto que levou.

"Ai meu Deus! Oi Louis! Que susto! Ai que vergonha" Ela disse se afundando mais ainda em sua cadeira.

"Está tudo bem... todos se atrasam uma vez na vida."

Ficamos naquela sala por mais alguns minutos enquanto o monitor ainda conversava com a gente. Ele nos entregou uma prova que seria um teste de nível para sabermos em que sala cairíamos. Fiz minha prova tranqüilo e quando entreguei, o monitor pediu que esperássemos o resultado fora da sala.

Sentei em um dos bancos no corredor e logo Eleanor terminou sua prova e se juntou à mim.

"como foi?"

"Não sei, a prova estava bem simples, mas realmente não faço idéia de que nível eu vou cair." Respondi com sinceridade.

"Nem eu. Espero que o resultado saia bem rápido."

Assim que todos os alunos terminaram suas provas, o monitor foi chamando um por um para dar o resultado. Fiquei feliz ao ouvir que eu e Eleanor estaríamos na mesma sala. Nós dois estávamos na turma do intermediário 2.

"Eu não acredito! Primeiro nos conhecemos de uma forma diferente, descobrimos que estudaríamos numa mesma escola e agora na mesma turma! Quão insano é isso?" Eu ri.

"Verdade. Estou feliz que você seja da mesma sala que eu, é sempre bom ter pessoas conhecidas com a gente nesses momentos." Eleanor simplesmente sorriu.

"O que você vai fazer agora?" Perguntei a ela

"Não sei, eu iria voltar pra casa pra terminar de desfazer minhas malas. Porquê?"

"ta a fim de ir conhecer a cidade? To pensando em alugar um carro"

"Claro!" Eleanor perguntou desconfiada

Saímos da escola e passei na agencia de alugar de carros que ficava ali perto. Incrível como alugar um carro por aqui é fácil e barato. Era um Corolla preto, parecido com o que meu pai tinha no Brasil.

Passei em um restaurante de fast food qualquer para que pudéssemos comer e então fomos conhecer a cidade. Foi em muitos lugares maravilhosos. Nos divertimos, rimos, tiramos fotos, nos perdemos, chupamos sorvete. Foi uma tarde incrível e eu estava cada vez mais me apaixonando por aquele sorriso.

Deixamos para ir na Golden Gate no finalzinho da tarde para que pudéssemos pegar o por do sol. A imagem era surreal. Parecia cena de filme romântico. Eleanor e eu estávamos debruçados na barragem apenas admirando a beleza do que víamos. Em silêncio. Ela sorria diante daquilo. E eu sorria a assistindo sorrir.

Eleanor deve ter notado meus olhos nela e sorriu de volta pra mim. Aquele sorriso de novo.

"Obrigada pelo passeio."

"Incrível..." ops, acho que pensei alto.

"Sim, aqui é realmente incrível."

"Concordo. Mas estava falando de você" Eleanor me olhou de novo confusa e eu não resisti. Minha mão direita foi parar atrás de suas costas a puxando contra me corpo e colei meus lábios no dela. Sem reação. Me afastei logo em seguida caindo na real da besteira que estava fazendo. "Me desculpa"

Eleanor sem ainda falar nada me olhava sem entender. Quando fiz menção de pedir desculpas novamente ela encurtou o espaço entre nós e puxando a gola da minha camisa me beijou. Eu ri e a abracei e então ela separou seus lábios dando início a um beijo que a tempos não me deixava tão sem ar quanto aquele.

Alguém ai se lembra do por do sol?


End file.
